Cabin Fever
by YashamonMaster
Summary: The Digidestined go out to Yolei's cousins cabin for the weekend! Comedy insues. COMPLETED!


Love (and Cabin) Fever  
  
A Multi-Couple Story  
  
By YashamonMaster  
  
  
  
Y.M.: All right, I don't own any of the characters in this story except Nikki, Kelly, Mari & Jenn. Kay? Oh, and the couples are as follows…Tai & Sora.  
  
Tai: YES!  
  
Y.M.--Casts a sideways glance at Tai--as I was saying…Matt and Jenn.  
  
Matt: Who's Jenn?  
  
Y.M.: A new girl I created, just for you. Izzy and Mimi…  
  
Izzy: WHOPPEEE!  
  
Y.M.: Eh hem, Joe and Mari. Oh, and Joe, Mari is made for you.  
  
Joe: That's good.  
  
Y.M.: T.K. and Kari  
  
T.K.: --Blushes profusely--Cool?  
  
Davis: I DON'T GET KARI?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Y.M.: No Davis, but you'll love Kelly-literally.  
  
Davis: Okay.  
  
Y.M.: Let's see, Ken and Yolei, and Cody and Nikki. Everyone got it? Good, let's go!  
  
Tai: But what are our ages?  
  
Y.M.: Oh, right. Tai, Sora, Matt and Jenn are 19. Joe and Mari are both 20. Izzy and Mimi are both 18. T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Kelly are 16. Cody and Nikki are 14.  
  
Tai: Thanks for the info, now let's get that story on!  
  
Y.M.: Yeah…riiiight.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Visiting  
  
"GUYS! GUYS!" Yolei, the Lavender haired 16-year-old member of the DD's, ran to the park, where they had agreed to meet.  
  
"Yes, Yolei?" Tai, the big-haired leader of the first DD's asked.  
  
"My cousin, Kelly, she said we could come up to her cabin for the weekend!"  
  
"Excellent!" Davis, the leader if the new DD's, and new goggle-boy, yelled.  
  
"It's, like, some holiday in America, where she lives, and her dad's going out of town, so it would be perfecto!"  
  
"Sounds good, and some of us are adults, so it'll be okay with our parents." Joe, a tall blue-haired doctor-in-training, is the most responsible of the DD's.  
  
"Oh, and she's having some of her friends over." She winked in the direction of the boys. Some of them blushed crimson. "It'll be great! And she lives near a relatively exciting river, so we can go rafting!"  
  
"Great!" Tai thought it would be fun, and a great way to get some competition going.  
  
"But when are we going?" Cody, who had grown taller since there last adventures, though still shortest as well as the youngest of the DD's and the second most responsible DD, commented.  
  
"This weekend!" Yolei yelled, like it was so obvious.  
  
"WHA? Well I guess I better go pack, it is Friday."  
  
"We leave as soon as possible, k?" Yolei seemed very enthusiastic.  
  
"Right-o." Matt, the blonde rock star, has a terrible British accent.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go pack!"  
  
"Tai, calm down."  
  
"Sorry Kari." So the DD's departed and packed their necessary things.  
  
20 minutes later, they were at the computer lab. "Yolei, tell me again why we're here."  
  
"Because, Izzy, this is the cheapest way to get there. You don't really want to pay for air-fare, do you?"  
  
"Of course not! I was just asking!"  
  
"Cool it Izzy-Kun."  
  
"Did Mimi just say what I thought she said?"  
  
"If you thought she said Izzy-Kun, than you're right."  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"Don't worry, I knew it was true ever since that first trip to the Digiworld."  
  
"You did, Tai?"  
  
"Well, you were always helping her, comforting her, etcetera."  
  
"You have a point, Tai."  
  
"I know, Sora."  
  
"Ooh, smart and modest," Sora said sarcastically.  
  
"Sora, don't get insults started, because I know certain things you don't want exposed, not to mention a few photos." Tai held out some Polaroid's.  
  
"Oh no! Not the Christmas party!"  
  
"What Christmas party?"  
  
"Oh, we didn't invite you younger kids."  
  
"Me and T.K. came."  
  
"Only because mom insisted I brought you, and because you invited T.K." Kari's face turned the color of her ruby eyes and she stepped away after Tai's comment.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that party, Tai."  
  
"Yeah. I think the girls had a little too much to drink."  
  
"TAICHI KAMIYA THROW AWAY THOSE PICTURES NOW!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Meems."  
  
"All right Izzy."  
  
"Eh hem, let's get going now."  
  
"Yolei's right."  
  
"Thank you Ken." The black haired boy blushed a little.  
  
"Ooh, Ken likes Yolei!" Mimi, who had gone from spoiled princess and ditz to a mature young woman, squealed in excitement.  
  
"Mimi, please SHUT UP!"  
  
"Hey don't talk to her that way, Tai."  
  
"And what if I don't, Izzy?"  
  
"I have some records from the Christmas party myself." Izzy, the red- haired computer expert, shot a smug look at Tai.  
  
"Oh no, not the tape!?"  
  
"Bingo, goggle-boy."  
  
"Can we go now."  
  
"All right Kari. Oh and Izzy."  
  
"Yes Tai?"  
  
"I shall have my revenge!"  
  
"Digiport, open!" Yolei held up her Digivice, and the DD's, as well as there luggage, were sucked into the Digiworld.  
  
  
  
"Come on, hurry up! We don't have all day!"  
  
"Shut it, Tai."  
  
"Just speed it up, Yolei."  
  
"I'm looking for her laptop."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"FOUND IT!"  
  
"Great, now let's go!"  
  
  
  
"Hey Yolei!" The DD's had just come out of the computer, and were sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Oh! Kelly!" The two girls hugged. Kelly looked similar to her cousin, except she was taller and had dusty blonde hair.  
  
"OW! Yolei, you just stepped on me."  
  
"Oh, sorry Ken."  
  
"Mggphhhm gjyyidks."  
  
"What was that Cody?"  
  
"I said get off me!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all right, Sora."  
  
"YOW! Sora, you're standing on me." The red-haired teenage girl jumped back.  
  
"Sorry Tai!"  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Could somebody help me up?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Oh, thanks…" Joe found himself looking in a pair of brown eyes. The eyes were part of one of Kelly's friends. She was tall, thin, and had waist length black hair. "I'm afraid I didn't catch you name."  
  
"Mari King. Who are you?"  
  
"Joe Kido."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Joe."  
  
"Who's sitting on me?!"  
  
"Oh, sorry T.K."  
  
"Just get off me, Kari."  
  
"Hmm, tomato-red or beet-red, Tai?"  
  
"I'd say, beet."  
  
"Ha, ha, Matt."  
  
"Just help me up, bro."  
  
"Here's a hand, Blondie."  
  
"W…who…who are you?" Matt was looking at another one of Kelly's friends. She wasn't as tall as Mari, but taller than Kelly. She a tank top on, which showed her slight tan. She had shoulder length light-brown hair, which made her green eyes stand out.  
  
"Jenn Roget. Matt I presume."  
  
"Right. I'm Yamato Ishida, but call me Matt."  
  
"All right, Matt."  
  
"Well, now that we're no longer a mass of Digidestined, let's set up."  
  
"Who're you again?"  
  
"Koushiro Izumi, or Izzy."  
  
"Oh, one of us isn't here. Let's see," Kelly started counting her friends. "Hey, Nikki isn't here. NIKKI, GET OUT HERE."  
  
"Coming, Kelly." A shorter girl popped her head from around the bend. She had blue hair slightly longer than Jenn's, and smoky blue eyes. She walked through the doorway. She was larger than the other three, but not fat. She wore a violet Beret, set at a jaunty angle. " 'Alo, I'm Nikki Swa (I'm trying for a French name and accent here) 'ou are you?"  
  
"These are my cousin's friends."  
  
"Tai Kamiya."  
  
"Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Matt Ishida."  
  
"Izzy Izumi."  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
"Joe Kido."  
  
"T.K. Takashi."  
  
"Kari Kamiya."  
  
"Davis Motiyama."  
  
"Ken Ichijouji."  
  
"Yolei Inoue."  
  
"I…I…" Cody's mouth went dry.  
  
"Uh, this is Cody Hida," Yolei added.  
  
"It's so nice to meet all of you."  
  
"Well, let's get things set up." Kelly clapped her hands together. "I'll show you your rooms." Kelly led them further back, to a hallway with rooms on either side. "The one on the left is the boys, the right is the girls."  
  
  
  
The boys dashed into their room. There were three bunk beds, a recliner and a cot.  
  
"Top bunk!" T.K. dashed up the ladder.  
  
"Top bunk!" Izzy dashed up a different ladder.  
  
"Top bunk!" Ken dashed up the remaining ladder.  
  
"Below T.K.." Matt ran to the bed below him.  
  
"Below Izzy." Joe ran for the bed.  
  
"Below Ken." Davis took the last bunk. Tai and Cody went to opposite sides of the room, and looked at each other like they do in old westerns.  
  
"Rec…"  
  
"Recli…"  
  
"…liner!"  
  
"…ner!" The two boys dashed for the chair at the same time. Though years of soccer gave Tai the advantage. "Ha ha, Cody."  
  
"Fine, I'll take the cot." The younger boy walked, defeated, to the blue cot. And his mind drifted to Nikki…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were also deciding who got what to sleep in, though in a more civilized manner.  
  
"1, 2, 3…rock!  
  
"Paper!"  
  
"Paper!"  
  
"Rock!"  
  
"Rock!"  
  
"Paper!"  
  
"Rock!"  
  
"Rock!"  
  
"Hah! Paper beats rock, we get the top bunks." Kari, Mimi and Yolei climbed up the ladders.  
  
"All right, for the bottom bunks. 1, 2, 3…Scissors!"  
  
"Scissors!"  
  
"Paper!"  
  
"Paper!"  
  
"Scissors! Yeah, Scissors cuts paper, we get the bunks." Jenn, Mari and Kelly sat below the other three.  
  
"All right, Nikki. 1, 2, 3…Rock!"  
  
"Rock!"  
  
"A draw, eh. 1, 2, 3…Rock!"  
  
"Scissors! Dang it, I was sure you would pick paper."  
  
"Oh well, I get the recliner."  
  
"Fine, I'll take the cot." The girl walked, defeated, to the blue cot. And her mind drifted to Cody…  
  
  
  
"Let's see, what do we have for eatin'?" Kelly was rummaging through the 'fridge. "Hum, Franks, Patties…"  
  
"It's people, people!"  
  
"Oh, jeez Davis. That's just Hot Dogs and Burgers."  
  
"Oh, whoops." The new goggle-boy blushed.  
  
"We also have…Mac' & cheese, peanut butter, steak fries, hamburger and hot dog buns…that's about it."  
  
"How 'bout…Mac & Cheese with steak fries?" Mari held out the packages of fries, macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Sounds good, doesn't it."  
  
"Why're you so quick to agree with her, Joe?" A smirk covered Tai's face.  
  
"Oh, no reason." Joe started to blush.  
  
"I think some of you guy's have crushes on some of us girls."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Riiight. Well, how 'bout a movie after dinner?"  
  
"Fine with me." Tai hoped she would have something good.  
  
"Than let's get our eat on!"  
  
"She's so Yolei's cousin."  
  
"I heard that Davis!"  
  
Kelly tried to head of the carnage. "Who here can cook?"  
  
"I can." T.K. choked on his soda.  
  
"Matt, the last time you cooked dinner I almost had to go to the hospital."  
  
"Your point is…"  
  
"You're not cooking."  
  
"But…"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The older blonde boy hung his head. "Fine."  
  
"I can cook."  
  
"I seem to remember that you burned water once, Tai."  
  
"Shut up Kari." Five minutes later, they had decided who would cook. 30 minutes later the food was done.  
  
"Mmmm, looks good. Let's eat!" Tai heaped his plate with macaroni, and took another plate to put his fries on.  
  
"Is that enough Tai? --Giggles--."  
  
"You sure that isn't too much, Kari?" Tai pointed to the brunette's plate, which had little food on it.  
  
"I'm trying to keep my figure."  
  
"At least I can eat this much. You just sit around and read or listen to music or talk to T.K."  
  
"He does have a point, Kari."  
  
"Oh no, don't agree with him Sora."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because…um…I don't know."  
  
"Then don't say anything, squirt."  
  
"T.K, has Tai been giving you eating lessons?!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're plate's packed."  
  
"So, I'm hungry."  
  
"But, that's…and…oh well, don't blame me when you get a stomach ache."  
  
"I won't." The younger blonde boy dropped three fries in his mouth.  
  
"I think I just lost my appetite."  
  
"Than can I have yours?!"  
  
"Sure…." Tai snatched the plate away from Kari.  
  
"How could you want more?!?"  
  
"Easy, Joe." With that, Tai shoveled the food into his mouth.  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever be able to eat again." The older brown-haired boy ate the remainder of the macaroni in three bites. "Never again…never again."  
  
"Wull tha' 'll be go' fo' yo' diet."  
  
"Tai, don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"I said, that will be good for your diet."  
  
"Who…who's up for that movie?"  
  
"I am!" The former goggle-boy leapt up and ran for the T.V room. "Let's see…The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, Jurassic Park, the Lost World, Small Soldiers, Shadow of the Vampire, Urban Legends, Urban Legends Final Cut. Ooh, Scream 1, 2 & 3! You have good taste in movies, Kelly."  
  
"Thanks Tai. So, what do we watch?"  
  
"Is that all? I'm feeling queasy from watching Tai eat."  
  
"Sorry, that's it. But I'll get something to help soothe your stomach, Davie."  
  
"Davie!?!"  
  
"I think she likes you." Tai elbowed Davis in the shoulder.  
  
"You dog." Matt shook his head at Davis.  
  
"Well, Matt, I seem to recall your eyes were almost out of their sockets when you saw Jenn."  
  
"TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeees Matt."  
  
"You are dead!" The blonde boy lunged at Tai with arms out stretched.  
  
"Matt, calm down." It was the silky voice of Jenn. Matt stopped instantly.  
  
"All right, but I will have my revenge Tai!"  
  
"Sure you will."  
  
"I'm back. Here you go, Davie." Kelly handed a small bottle to Davis.  
  
"Th…Thanks."  
  
"Now, what're we watching?"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"The Mummy!"  
  
"Jurassic Park!"  
  
"Scream!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"Urban Legends!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"The Mummy!"  
  
"Scream!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"The Mummy!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"The Mummy!"  
  
"Scream!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"All right, it's between…the Mummy, the Mummy Returns, Scream and Small Soldiers. Small Soldiers!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"Small Soldiers."  
  
"Scream!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"Scream!"  
  
"Scream!"  
  
"The Mummy!"  
  
"The Mummy!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"The Mummy!"  
  
"Okay, now it's down to the Mummy Returns and Small Soldiers. The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"Small Soldiers!"  
  
"The Mummy Returns!"  
  
"Well, it's official, the Mummy Returns. Popcorn anyone?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"How can you still be hungry."  
  
"Fast metabolism?"  
  
"What ever, Tai."  
  
"I'll go pop some."  
  
"I'll get the movie ready."  
  
"The rest of you should get ready for snoozing. It's getting late, and this movie's about 2 hours long."  
  
"Good idea, Kel."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tai whispered into Davis' ear, "ooh, you snagged a modest one."  
  
"Shut up Tai."  
  
  
  
The boys were the first ones out. Most of them were just in shorts, but Ken, Cody, Izzy and Joe still had shirts on.  
  
"Ooh, nice rack Davie." Kelly was walking to the girl's room.  
  
"Uh…uh…th…thanks."  
  
"Dude, you scored big time."  
  
"Shut up Tai."  
  
"Didn't I hear that already? Must be an echo in here."  
  
"It's probably in your head Tai, certainly is spacious enough."  
  
"Har har Kari." He turned around, and then tapped T.K. on the shoulder.  
  
"What Tai…" Kari was standing in the doorway, in a green tank top and powder blue shorts. "You…uh…um…uh…uh…"  
  
"Ooh, you really know how to flatter a girl, bro."  
  
"Ooh, I scored a cute one." Matt turned to the doorway himself, and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Um…uh…uh…you…uh…" Jenn was dressed in a whitish-pink not-quite-tank-top- but-not-quite-t-shirt-either and her slightly tanned legs seemed to pour out of a similar colored pair of short-shorts.  
  
"Oh yeah Matt, you're a real ladies man."  
  
"Like you are."  
  
"What're you talking about Sora…a…uh…" Tai was staring at Sora, who was in an outfit similar to Jenn's, yet redder.  
  
"Jeeze guys, have you lost the ability to speak….um…uh…a…" Izzy had stopped talking to look at the object of his affection, Mimi, who was standing in the doorway with the rest of the girls. She was in an outfit like the other two older girls, but greenish.  
  
"Izzy, not talking, never thought I'd see the day….ay…um…uh…" Joe was looking at Mari, who had joined the other three girls. She was more reserved, and was in a dark blue nightgown, one similar in color to Joe's hair.  
  
"What's with you guys, they're just…"  
  
"Just what, Ken?"  
  
"Just…uh…um…" Now it was Ken's turn to stare. Yolei was standing there in a dusty yellowish nightgown.  
  
"'Alo boys. 'Ow are you?"  
  
"Well…well…" Cody almost fell over. Nikki had entered the room in a black nightgown, which brought out her blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Davie."  
  
"Why…why…" Davis started stuttering when he saw Kelly. She was in a nightgown identical to Yolei's, except lavender.  
  
"Are we going to watch a movie or not?"  
  
"Huh…wha…oh, right, movie." Tai hopped onto the couch, and Sora sat down next to him. Jenn sat next to Sora, and Matt next to Jenn. Kari and T.K. sat next to each other in front of the couch, and Davis and Kelly joined them. Izzy flopped down in a recliner, and Mimi sat in his lap. Joe took the other recliner, Mari sitting on his lap. Cody lay down near one recliner, while Nikki lay down near the other. Ken and Yolei lay down next to each other in between Nikki and Cody.  
  
"Play it," Kelly said as Tai clicked the remote.  
  
  
  
About half way through the movie, everyone had fallen asleep. Once it was over, the clock chiming woke Cody up. He decided to visit the bathroom while he was up, and saw some interesting sites.  
  
First was Tai and Sora. Her arms were wrapped around Tai's neck, and her head was on his shoulder, while his face was nuzzled in her hair.  
  
Then there was Jenn and Matt. She had her arms around his back, and they were both bent back wards. Her head was on his chest, and his hand was in her hair.  
  
Next he looked at Mimi and Izzy. She was still in his lap, and her arms were around his neck. And their heads were on each other's shoulders.  
  
Then he looked at Mari and Joe. She was just using his shoulder as a pillow.  
  
Kari and T.K. were in an interesting pose, and he had to hold back giggles. She had 'somehow' crept into his lap, and he had 'somehow' wrapped his arms around her.  
  
That was about it, except for Davis' arm around Kelly's waist and Ken's hand on Yolei's back. He walked to the latrine thinking, 'I can't wait to tell them what I saw in the morning.'  
  
Chapter Two: Last Night  
  
In the mourning, Tai sat down across from Izzy. "So, how do you like your new laptop?" Izzy looked at Tai, confused. Tai pointed at Mimi, and Izzy turned the color of his hair. Tai broke out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Tai?" Matt sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Joe sat down next to Izzy.  
  
"I'd like to know." T.K. sat down next to his brother.  
  
"Oh what I saw last night."  
  
"I saw some interesting things last night myself."  
  
"Hey! If you guys aren't going to clean, eat or cook than get out."  
  
"Who's going to make us, Sora?" Sora threw a wet dishtowel at Tai. SPLAT! It smacked Tai in the face. "Fine, we'll go." The boys got back to there room. "So, Cody, what did you see?"  
  
"Go get the rest of the guys and I'll tell all of you."  
  
"All right. DAVIS, KEN, GET IN HERE!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Cody said to get you guys, he says he saw something last night."  
  
"Okay, what did you see?"  
  
"Close the door."  
  
"Fine." Matt got up and closed the door. "So what was so frigging funny?"  
  
"Okay, I saw you guys, and doing interesting things." Some of the older boys started to pale, and the younger one started sweating. "Who do you want me to start with?"  
  
"Uh, me. Just get it over with," Ken said.  
  
"Okay, I saw your hand on an interesting spot on Yolei's back." Ken turned red.  
  
"Ooh, somebody was busy last night."  
  
"She was having trouble sleeping so I gave her a back rub, Davis! Why don't you say what you saw him doing now, Cody."  
  
"All right. Davis' hand around one of the girls' waists'. Guess who."  
  
"You player, what did you do with K…"  
  
"I didn't do anything with Kari, Tai!"  
  
"I was going to say Kelly, Davis."  
  
"Oh, whoops."  
  
"Okay, me next."  
  
"All right Joe. Nothing much there, except I guess your shoulder made a good pillow."  
  
"I…uh…um." Joe's face started to resemble a beet.  
  
"M…me next."  
  
"Everybody knows what you were like, Izzy."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Ask someone else, Ken, I want to get to the rest of them."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"T.K., how's your memory of last night."  
  
"Um…uh…uh…"  
  
"WHAT DID HE DO WITH MY SISTER!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well, she 'somehow' got in his lap, and his arms 'somehow' wrapped around her shoulders."  
  
Tai flexed his fists and started to lunge for a pale-faced T.K., but Davis grabbed his collar. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Help me." T.K. barely squeaked out his words.  
  
"Hold on Tai, you want me to say how I saw you last night?" Tai immediately sat back down a shook his head. "Then calm down. Matt." The older blonde boy snapped his head towards Cody, turned pale and started to sweat. "I think Matt had a little more fun than watching a movie last night." Matt turned deathly white and the other boys started to snicker. "He and Sora…"  
  
"SORA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Just kidding Tai. Jenn had her arms wrapped around his back and was using his chest as a pillow. He had his hand in her hair and they were both bent back on the couch." The older boys were still snickering, but Ken, T.K. and Davis had fallen out of their seats and were rolling on the carpet laughing. Matt was currently alternating between beet-red and pale faced. "Then there was one, namely Tai." Tai stopped laughing. "Sora had her arms around his neck, and was using his shoulder as a pillow, while he had his head on hers." Now it was Tai's turn to blush.  
  
"Um, I promise not to tell anyone what anyone else was doing if nobody says what I was doing last night."  
  
"Fine, Matt. But things might happen beyond our control."  
  
"I swear Cody, tell a soul and I will KILL you!"  
  
"I won't tell, I won't --under breath--but you might."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls' room, they were talking about similar things. "So Kelly, do you like Davis?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Girl, you said he had a nice rack."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Never mind. Yolei, how about you, who do you like?"  
  
"Um…--under breath--Ken."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Um…ken."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I LIKE KEN!" The fifteen-year-old clapped her hands over her face. "I…I…uh…"  
  
"Knew it! Pay up Mimi."  
  
Mimi fished some money out of her pocket and handed it to Kari. "Damn, I was sure she'd say Davis. Well, any way, who do you like, Kari?"  
  
"Um…well…" She turned the color of her eyes. "Um…I…uh…T.K."  
  
"HAH! I KNEW IT."  
  
"It was that obvious?"  
  
"Girl, I've known you liked him since you were 9!"  
  
"That's about right…"  
  
"And I think he likes you too."  
  
"You do?! He does?!" Kari gave one of the biggest smiles ever.  
  
"Calm down girl."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, Mari, who do you like?"  
  
"I like…"  
  
"Wait let me guess first."  
  
"Fine, Jenn."  
  
"It's Joe, isn't it."  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Knew it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You sat in his lap for Christ's sakes!"  
  
"I guess that's true…Well, who do you like, Jenn."  
  
"Oh somebody, somebody with blonde hair. Somebody whose name starts with M."  
  
"Michale?"  
  
"No you ditz, Matt."  
  
"You like MATT!?!"  
  
"Yeah. He's cute, and nice, and…"  
  
"Jeeze, he's all that?" Sora asked sarcastically.  
  
"All that and a bag a' chips."  
  
"So who do you like, Mimi?"  
  
"Oh come on Kari, you heard what she said in the computer room! She was sitting in the boys' lap! Don't tell me you don't know!"  
  
"Jeeze, calm down Sora, I just wanted to hear her say it."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"'Sall right. Hey, whom do you like? It's my brother, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, um, yes."  
  
"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What is your problem Mimi?"  
  
"It's just, you make such a cute couple and, well, it's been soooooo obvious you like each other, and, well, its' soooo cool to hear you finally say you like him."  
  
"Good point. But, what if he doesn't like me back?"  
  
"Trust me Sora, he likes you."  
  
"How do you know, Kari?"  
  
"Read his diary."  
  
"You know, if he finds out you did that, he'll kill you."  
  
"I know, but he won't find out, will he Mimi?"  
  
"Oh…uh, no. I won't tell him --under breath--but that doesn't mean you won't."  
  
Chapter Three: Rafting  
  
"So who want's to go rafting?" Kelly had thought about what she'd heard, and decided on a plan.  
  
"ME!" Everyone yelled out.  
  
"And after that, we can play a couple games."  
  
"Which games, Kelly?"  
  
"Oh, some, Yolei."  
  
"--to Davis--I've seen how she plays games, don't trust her."  
  
"Why shouldn't I trust her, Yolei?"  
  
"Yes, why shouldn't he trust me?"  
  
"Um…uh…uh…"  
  
"That's what I thought, cuz'. So, let's get in groups for the rafts. Let's see, Tai, Sora, Matt and Jenn will be in one boat. T.K., Kari, Ken, Yolei, Davis and I will be in another. And Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Mari, Cody and Nikki will be in the last. Got it? Good. Grab a life jacket and hop in a raft."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tai, Sora, Matt and Jenn ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder why Kelly put us in these groups."  
  
"I think I know why, Tai."  
  
"Why, Sora?"  
  
"Oh no reason."  
  
"I know you know, so tell me."  
  
"What's to tell?"  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing."  
  
"Quit lying, you two. Tell me what you know."  
  
"I'm telling you, nothing."  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
"Tai, drop it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Um, Tai, I think you need to steer now."  
  
"Why…oh F***!" The boys' grabbed the paddles and started moving them rapidly.  
  
Once they had dodged the rock, they started talking again. "Come on, tell me. Please."  
  
"I don't know anything, Tai, so drop it."  
  
"What, drop you in the water? Okay." The brown-haired boy pushed the girl in the water.  
  
"TAICHI KAMIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tai, get her out of there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's about to go into a rapid."  
  
"Oh F***." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the raft.  
  
"Tai, you shall suffer for that."  
  
"How shall I suffer?"  
  
"You'll find out, eventually."  
  
"Gulp."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With T.K., Kari, Davis, Kelly, Ken and Yolei ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hah! You look like a drowned rat!"  
  
"Shut up, Davis. I warn you, you will pay with your dignity!"  
  
"I'm shaking in my life-jacket."  
  
"Joke now, but you'll pay…you'll pay…"  
  
"Right Ken, right."  
  
"I mean it, Davis. You're going to wish you hadn't done that."  
  
"RAPID!!!!!!"  
  
"YOW! PADDLE!!!!" The three boys turned the paddles as fast as possible, trying to avert the white water, which they did.  
  
"Hey, this place looks familiar."  
  
"What're you talking about, Kari?"  
  
"I think I've been here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, once my parents took us to America, and we went rafting, or something. I can't really remember because I was like, 3. But Tai told me we went rafting, and I believed him. And this does look familiar."  
  
"Well that's really interesting and…hey! It's the others. HEY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Mari, Cody and Nikki ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, isn't that T.K.?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it is, Nik."  
  
"Do not call me Nik, Mari."  
  
"Whatever, but that's them. Let's paddle over."  
  
"I have a question, how come Joe and me are the only ones paddling?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not a valid answer, Mimi."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"That isn't either."  
  
"Just paddle Izzy!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Ah, the couple's having a fight."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Mimi and Izzy yelled out in unison.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"If I hear 'whatever' one more time I'll…"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The red-head lunged at Mari.  
  
"Back off, Izzy."  
  
"Oh, my night in shining armor."  
  
"I…um…uh…uh…um…um…uh…"  
  
"Just paddle you two."  
  
"I…um…uh…right."  
  
"Joe, shut up and paddle."  
  
"Fine." The two older boys paddled towards the other raft.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"HEY GUYS!"  
  
"THERE'S A SPOT NEAR HERE WE CAN LAND!"  
  
"GREAT!"  
  
"WE'LL SEE YOU THERE!"  
  
"OKAY!" The other boat rushed onwards.  
  
"How 'bout we race 'em?"  
  
"Sure, Meems."  
  
"TALLYHO!"  
  
"What…" Mari caught herself. "Whoops."  
  
"I'm just going to paddle now."  
  
"Good, Izzy. Just control your anger."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tai, Sora, Matt and Jenn ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, I recognize this place."  
  
"What 're you talkin' 'bout Tai?"  
  
"I'm serious, I've been here before. When I was around 7 my parent's took Kari and me out to America. And I remember we went river rafting. If I remember right, there should be a good landing spot around here."  
  
"Okay, what side?"  
  
"The right side. There's a big clearing were we can eat, and a big rock jutting out we can dive off of, and…"  
  
"Okay, okay. We get the point, Tai."  
  
"So let's go!"  
  
"All right, just point it out…"  
  
"There it is! PADDLE!"  
  
"You have a paddle too, so you help."  
  
"All right, Matt, sheesh."  
  
"Just paddle you two."  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" They finally got there. And they saw T.K., Kari, ect.'s boat. The others landed. They set up lunch.  
  
"Yum! Peanut butter burger buns. Love 'em! (My Fave! () Let's eat!" Tai devoured his sandwich in two bites. "Delicious, yet un-filling. More please!"  
  
"All…all right."  
  
"Thanks!" He downed the second sandwich, and took a chug from his root beer. "Barques has bite. YOW!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It has bite, and something bit me."  
  
"Yeah, I believe that."  
  
"Oh, shut up Sora."  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up."  
  
"Photos…Christmas Party…Don't mess with me."  
  
"Fine, I'll shut up."  
  
"Good. Hey, T.K., I wanna talk to you."  
  
T.K. was still nervous around Tai, but chose to follow him. "O…okay."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Fine." They walked towards a rocky slope, and Tai started to walk/climb. "Why are you climbing?"  
  
"Because, I want to show you something too." They just moved up the slope for a while, and eventually, they reached the top.  
  
"Wow, it's…it's so, gorgeous up here. Gorgeous, like Kari."  
  
"Now listen, Takashi, I'm still pissed at what happened, but I know you're a good guy, and that you'll treat my sister well. But what did you do last night?"  
  
"Um, well, she sat down in my lap, and I put my arms around her. That's about it."  
  
"Good. Now you're going to take her up here. Tell her you want to show her something, and that she has to close her eyes. Once you reach the top, tell her to open her eyes. She will think the sight is beautiful, and most likely give you a hug for being a great friend. Don't go loopy then, and stroke her hair and tell her your true feelings for her. I'm planing on doing something like that myself."  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"Um…Sora."  
  
"Hah! I knew you liked her."  
  
"Yeah, well…"  
  
"Let's just go back there. I'll do what you told me, and then you do it."  
  
"I will, I will."  
  
"You better, I ain't doing alone."  
  
"Don't worry, I've been planing this since I found out were this was."  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Whatever, let's just go back."  
  
"All right." The two boys shambled down the hill and returned to the picnic site.  
  
"So what did you two talk about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just guy talk."  
  
"--To Sora--That means us."  
  
"--To Kari--I bet."  
  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because earlier you said you would kill him."  
  
"So, I was super-pissed. I just found out something that I did not want to hear. That's all. I'm over that."  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
"What?! I am!"  
  
T.K. walked over to Kari. He was turning crimson, and almost turned around, but Tai gave him a wink, and he walked over to the girl of his dreams. "Uh, Kari."  
  
"Yeah T.K.?"  
  
"Um, could you, uh, come with me?"  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanna talk to you."  
  
"All right." The young couple walked towards the slope.  
  
"Careful, T.K.! You might have to beat that one off with a stick?" The younger blonde boy blushed a cherry red, and Kari clenched her fists.  
  
"I HAVE INFORMATION TAI!" The girl's brother shrunk back down into his seat.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Confession  
  
"Okay, before we reach the top, you have to close your eyes."  
  
"All right T.K." The young couple started up the slope. They were nearing the top, and the brunette shut her eyes tight. The boy hesitantly grabbed her wrist, and helped her the rest of the way up, and then to an edge.  
  
"All right, open your eyes."  
  
The girl opened her eyes slowly, and gazed out at the sight in front of her. She stood there for a moment, and then spoke. "Oh, T.K., it's beautiful. The fiery sky, the rays from the setting sun causing the river to glisten, the blue of twilight touching the corners of the sky…." She twisted around and hugged the boy whom she has loved since she first met him, now believing what Sora had told her, 'and I think he likes you too…' The idea was enough to make her heart pound, and now… She felt a gentle hand stroke her auburn hair.  
  
"Uh, Kari, I…I…love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"Oh, T.K." The auburn haired girl pulled in the blonde boy for a kiss.  
  
Once they had stopped, T.K. spoke. "I guess I should've listened to Tai."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"How long have you felt this way?"  
  
"Since I met you."  
  
"Same here. Since I met you, I knew we were destined, for eternity." The two new lovers went in for another kiss, deeper and more passionate than can be expressed in words.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, another DD was going through a similar course of events.  
  
"Were are you taking me?"  
  
"Just walk."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two walked quietly up the slope, 'till the brown-haired boy spoke up. "Close your eyes and give me your hand." The boy extended his arm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"All right." The red haired girl behind him took his hand and shut her eyes.  
  
The boy led her up the slope, onto the wide space. 'She'll love it.' The cliff overlooked a wide field, the setting sun's rays igniting the sky, with bits of twilight entering at the edges. "Open your eyes."  
  
"Okay…Oh, Tai." Her ruby eyes surveyed the site, taking her breath away. "It's so, so…Thanks." The beautiful young-woman hugged her best friend.  
  
"Um, Sora."  
  
"Yeah Tai?"  
  
"I, kinda', sorta' love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. If you don't feel the same way, I guess we can still be friends."  
  
"I don't want to stay friends," the boy turned away his head, saddened and angry at himself for ruining there friendship. "Because I love you too." The boy turned, stared into the girl he loves eyes.  
  
"You…you do?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"Sora…" the boy grabbed his friend, who's now more, and kissed her with all the passion he could muster, and more.  
  
"Tai…I love you. I always have, and I always will."  
  
"Same here, Sora." The two friends walked down the slope.  
  
  
  
Tai and Sora walked back to the campsite. But Tai didn't realize he still had his arm around Sora's waist.  
  
"Oh hey guys…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Matt burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Matt?"  
  
"You two!"  
  
Tai looked down and saw his arm around Sora's waist, and quickly pulled it away. "Eh heh, what do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah Matt. What DO you mean?"  
  
"He had his arm around Sora's waist."  
  
"Like YOU have your arm around Jenn's waist?"  
  
"Um…um…um…uh…yeah?"  
  
"Matt's got a crush on Jenn." T.K. and Kari had walked back after some *cough* private time. The two were still holding hands (audience: Awwwww, how sweet. Y.M.: SHUT UP!).  
  
"Well, you've apparently got a crush on Kari." Matt smirked.  
  
"Yes I do." T.K. kissed Kari on the cheek. Kari blushed and giggled.  
  
"Well, that's three couples."  
  
"Make that four." Every one looked at Tai and Sora. "Yes, I admit it. We are a couple." Tai and Sora sat down, and Sora snuggled up next to Tai.  
  
"Well, who else is there?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We're not leaving until every boy has found a girl and vice-versa."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"We're not leaving here till everyone has found someone else. Izzy, go back to the cabin and get sleeping bags and tents. They're in the closet next to the boys room."  
  
"Roger. Um, Yolei, digiport please. I'll also need you to find her laptop."  
  
"Right, Izzy. Digiport, open!" The two were sucked into the laptop.  
  
"I hope Izzy will be loyal."  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi. Izzy isn't a player."  
  
"You're right, Sora. He wouldn't cheat on me. I mean, why have hamburger when you can have steak?"  
  
"You're absolutely right, Mimi. You're a great person. Izzy couldn't find better."  
  
"Well, he could find you, Sora."  
  
"Tai…thanks."  
  
"It's about time you two got together."  
  
"What do you mean, Mimi?"  
  
"It's been so obvious you two liked each other. Same for you two." Mimi pointed to T.K. and Kari. Kari was currently resting her head on T.K.'s shoulder. "Young love."  
  
T.K. mouthed 'shut up', but didn't say anything. Kari had fallen asleep. The boy simply put his arm around the young girl's shoulder. She smiled lightly.  
  
Tai looked at the two and nodded to T.K. T.K. winked back.  
  
"Hey Tai, I've been wondering. Why were T.K. and Kari on the same hill we were?"  
  
"Um…um…." Just at that moment, Izzy and Yolei flew out of the laptop, followed by rolled-up sleeping bags and tents.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Kelly, you need to get a carpet in front of your computer. Who knows when we might want to visit. Oh, by the way, we could only find eight tents. Though there were sixteen sleeping bags."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to share, won't we."  
  
"But, how will we decide?"  
  
"Well, all the couples, and we'll draw names to find out the rest. T.K., your hat."  
  
"Just be careful with it. Kari got it for me." He gently pulled of his hat and handed it to Kelly.  
  
"Isn't that sweet." She fished some strips of paper out of her pocket and a pencil. "Let's see…Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, Jenn, T.K. and Kari are couples already. So I'll write down everyone else." She scribbled something down on the pieces of paper. "There. Now, one of the couples should draw." She looked around, and decided on Tai and Sora. "You two."  
  
Tai took the hat. "All right, first is…Kelly, and Davis." Kelly's face lit up. "Next is…Ken and, Yolei." Ken's jaw dropped. "Third…Joe and, Mari." Mari gave a huge smile. "And finally…Cody and, Nikki." The two almost fell over. "Here's your hat, T.K."  
  
"Thanks, Tai."  
  
"You know, Kari was right to pick you. You're a great guy."  
  
"Um, thanks."  
  
"Hey guys, let's tell ghost stories."  
  
"When it gets darker, Mattie."  
  
"You can call me Mattie-chan, if you like, Jenn."  
  
"Okay, Mattie-chan." Jenn giggled. Matt gave her a kiss, on the lips. At first Jenn looked surprised, but then she went with it.  
  
"The way those two flirt, of course Tai and Sora aren't much better."  
  
Tai stopped kissing Sora's neck momentarily, looked quizzically at T.K., and turned back to Sora.  
  
"Shameless." T.K. shook his head lightly and chuckled.  
  
"Stop moving T.K., you're comfy." Kari said groggly.  
  
"Sorry," T.K. whispered, into her ear. Then he whispered something else that made her smile, and she drifted back of to sleep.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong bro, you do know how to talk to a girl."  
  
"It's not hard when you've got one of the best."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Now how would you know, Tai?"  
  
"What was that, Matt?"  
  
"How would you know if it wasn't hard to talk to one of the best girls."  
  
"Don't you talk that way about Sora!" Tai had stood up.  
  
"I can if I want."  
  
Tai swung a punch and sent Matt sprawling back. "I said never talk about Sora that way." He glared at his fallen comrade.  
  
T.K. stared in their direction. "You've got a good right hook."  
  
Sora walked up to Tai and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."  
  
Tai got a big goofy smile on his face. "Is that all I get?" He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"If you insist." Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her closer.  
  
Eventually, they parted. "Now that's a thank you."  
  
Apparently, they had forgotten the others were still there, because Tai almost got a heart attack when Davis started clapping.  
  
"Quiet Davis." Kari had stirred again. Davis stopped clapping. Davis still had a thing for Kari, but had given up on her once he had heard T.K. let it slip that he liked Kari.  
  
Matt had regained consciousness. "Can we tell ghost stories now?"  
  
"As soon as we get fire-wood and a fire started."  
  
Tai stood up. "I'll go get some."  
  
"I'll come with."  
  
"Okay, Sora. Anyone else?"  
  
"I would, but I don't want to wake sleeping beauty." T.K. pointed to Kari. Tai simply nodded.  
  
"Well, let's go." The couple walked off.  
  
"I wonder if they really are going to get fire wood, or just make-out." Matt smirked.  
  
Kari had finally woken up. "Knowing my brother, both."  
  
"Are you like your brother?"  
  
"Do you wanna' find out." Kari smiled coyly at T.K.  
  
"Ugh, get a room you two."  
  
T.K. stood up. "Fine, we will." The two set up a tent, brought sleeping bags inside, and zipped up the flap. "See ya'."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, in the woods ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora! Sora, where'd you go?!" Tai was calling out for his girlfriend. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. "So…Sora? That you?" Then without warning, he felt two hands grab his sides and start…tickling him.  
  
"Say mercy."  
  
"So…Sora? Pl…please…c…can't…b…breathe…mercy."  
  
Sora let go of her boyfriend, who quickly turned around. "Were you trying to suffocate me?"  
  
Sora looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"Well it's my turn now." Tai grabbed her and kissed her. She looked shocked for a moment, but then melted in to the kiss.  
  
Soon they parted. Sora looked dazed, but then spoke. "Well, that was a lot more fun than my way." She smiled at Tai.  
  
"Well, let's get some fire-wood. I want to come back with more than just a good story."  
  
"All right." The two gathered firewood in silence.  
  
'I've got to tell a good scary story. I'm supposed to be the brave one and holder of courage, so I must tell the scariest story ever. And if I get scared, my reputation is over. I must be the scariest!' Tai immediately started to try to remember the scariest story possible.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora was having different thoughts. 'Why did Matt have to suggest scary stories. I hate those things. Well, at least I have Tai know. I know he'll protect me. I'm glad I finally admitted my feelings. It would just be unbearable if Tai went with another girl. But Tai's loyal. He'd never cheat on me, or leave me. We have something special. Sure, he's never stayed with one girl long before, but I know this is different.' But then her thoughts changed. 'Man, Matt is a jerk. He just insulted me like that. He thinks that Jenn is better than I am. HA! She may be prettier, but I doubt she's as good a person. He just bases on looks, but Tai's not that shallow. He chose me because of who I am not what I look like.'  
  
Tai walked over to Sora. "You look troubled. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking."  
  
"You?" Tai acted taken aback.  
  
Sora pushed him back playfully. "Stop that."  
  
"Sorry. But really, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I don't really like scary stories…."  
  
"Ah, say no more. Don't worry, you've got the Keeper of Courage here to comfort you. Don't worry about it. I'll protect you from bogeymen." Tai hunched his shoulders and wiggled his fingers.  
  
"Thanks." She gave Tai a hug. "You're like a Teddy Bear."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. Besides, we've got to get back."  
  
The two walked back to camp.  
  
Chapter Five: Scary Stories  
  
"We're back!"  
  
"Took you long enough. But I'm guessing you did more than just gather firewood."  
  
"Maybe. Hey, how's that glass jaw of yours."  
  
Matt scowled at Tai. "Fine."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
"So who's gonna start the fire?"  
  
"Um…."  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"Davis? Had an idea?"  
  
"Hey! Fine, you don't get it."  
  
"All right. We freeze in the pitch black."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. Izzy, give me your laptop."  
  
"Just be careful with it." Izzy handed his laptop to Davis.  
  
"Let's see, Veemon…Veemon…A HA! Found him! Digiport, open!" Davis was sucked into the screen. A few seconds later, he popped out, with Veemon. "All right, Veemon. Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
"Veemon, Digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage. Fire Rocket!" The tall blue digimon shot jets of fire towards the fire pit. Soon flames erupted.  
  
"Thanks, Veemon. That'll be all."  
  
"See ya' 'round Davis." The tall dragon disappeared back into the computer.  
  
"Well, fire. Guess you're glad I had that idea, huh?"  
  
"Yes, very glad Davie. So, who want's to tell the first ghost story?"  
  
"Well, considering I'm the best, I'll go first," Matt proclaimed.  
  
Tai snorted.  
  
Matt chose to ignore him. "Well, my story is titled, Sound Bites…'Hunter Smith was singing to her. Just to her. All she could do was sit there, still as a statue….'" Matt's story continued for a while. Soon his story was nearing the end. "…'Just then, the awful realization hit me. The music was inside me! It was just like I'd told Dad last week. The music was a part of me. It was part of my soul. It was in my bones…!" Soon most of the boys felt the girls they liked creeping closer. Tai put his arm around Sora. "…But unlike my stereo, my body didn't have an off button! 'Help me,' she pleaded, dropping to her knees. The music was even louder now. Her ears hurt. Her head felt like it was going to explode. 'Turn it off! Please, Daddy, make it go away!' Her father was on his feet now. He was saying something, but she could only see his lips move. His voice was drowned out by the music blasting through her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut it down by sheer force of will, but the music was far to powerful. It had taken over her body-or maybe she'd let it take over. Whatever the cause, there was nothing more she could do but let it sweep over her, to take her to another plane, another dimension. To a place of madness.' So, how was it?" Matt's sky-blue eyes swept over the crowd. Few seemed impressed.  
  
"Um, it was, okay." T.K. tried to reassure his brother, but only to have his attempts ruined.  
  
"That was terrible!" Tai started to laugh a little.  
  
"Can you do any better goggle-boy?" Matt shot Tai a penetrating glare.  
  
"Huh?" Davis was obviously not listening.  
  
"Not you, Davis. And yes, I can do better. My story is titled, Tap, Tap, Tap… but I'll tell it later. Someone else go next."  
  
So Izzy started a story. It was titled 'Nine Lives', and involved two kids getting sucked into a computer game and having to fight there way out. Then T.K. told a chilling tale called 'Scratcher', that involved a cat made out of garbage. Then Jenn told a creepy story, 'Faces', where a girl was troubled by a scary face in a ply-wood board and eventually torched it, ending up in a mental hospital.  
  
Sora was getting a little scared, but as previously stated; she had Tai to protect her. But then, he started on his story. Two people were returning from a Halloween party, when their car broke down. The guy, who was driving, to his girlfriend to stay in the car and he would go to a gas station they had seen a few miles back (cliché, isn't it?). So she waited, and waited, and eventually, she heard three knocks on top of the car, *tap, tap, tap*. So the girl got out of the car, and saw her boyfriend's body hanging from a rope, his shoe tapping on top of the car. She turned to run, but she was cut short by a knife blade, cutting into her neck. The next day the police found the two corpses, one hung, the other's windpipe was slashed. They never found the body.  
  
The group stared at Tai, very scared. Finally, Matt spoke up. "Well, yours was scarier."  
  
"Can we stop know?" Kari had grown pale, and was holding T.K. out of fear.  
  
"Sure. Well, sweet dreams." Tai gave a warm smile, but nobody's mood lightened.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Dreams and Other Late Night Activities  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In T.K. and Kari's tent ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. was roused from his sleep by Kari's arm smacking him in the stomach.  
  
Kari was having a bad dream. In it, she saw Myotismon's face stretching down from a pale-blue popcorn pattern ceiling. She was tossing and turning, trying to get away, but she couldn't move she just stayed there as the face laughed at her. But then, she heard T.K.'s voice, faint, in the background, calling her name. It got louder and louder, and then a shining arrow pierced the face, causing it to shatter. She woke with a start.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" T.K. had been shaking her arm as she tossed and turned, growing pale.  
  
"Oh, T.K." The girl grabbed her friend around the middle, sobbing into his shirt.  
  
"It's okay, it was just a dream. It's all right." He patted her back.  
  
"I…-sob- saw…saw…Myotismon. He was leering down at me. I couldn't move. He kept laughing until I heard your voice and his face shattered. It was so scary."  
  
"It's all right. It was just a nightmare. Those stories weren't real. They were just stories. They were supposed to scare you. Darn Matt, he always knows just what to do to make someone unhappy. Though he can come in handy sometimes."  
  
"Thanks, T.K. You always know how to make me feel better." She gave T.K. a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Any…anytime." T.K. fell onto the ground where he slumbered. Kari slipped back to dreamland, were thoughts of her brother, Gatomon and mainly T.K. dominated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Tai and Sora's tent ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora wasn't having any better dreams than Kari had been. She was kneeling on the ground, sobbing as she saw Tai's limp body hanging above the car. She turned to run, but saw the murderer, his sky-blue eyes flashed under the hood, as he raised the wicked blade.  
  
Tai was awakened by Sora's sobs, and a faint murmuring of 'Tai, no, please, not Tai….' It went on and soon Tai was trying to wake his sleeping girlfriend. "Sora, Sora wake up. Please Sora."  
  
Her scarlet eyes fluttered open and tears filled her eyes as she saw Tai. "Oh Tai!" She flung herself upon him, crying into his shirt. "You…you were de…de…dead."  
  
"It's okay, Sora. I'm alive and well. Let me guess, it was like my story. I knew I shouldn't have told that one. It always scared Kari. I was just trying to retain my image of bravest. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Tai. You didn't mean to. It's all Matt's fault. He was the one who suggested scary stories. You should be mad at him not you're self. I could never be mad at you. You're such a could Teddy Bear."  
  
"Just call me your Tai Bear. Hey, I've got an idea." Tai immediately zipped his and Sora's sleeping bags open and zipped them back together. "There, a double bed." Tai chuckled.  
  
"And the point is?"  
  
"If you get cold or scared, just crawl up next to me. Unless you don't like me anymore." Tai pouted and sniffled a little.  
  
"I still like you. I just wanted to know why you did that."  
  
"Well, know you do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 20 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll be right back." Tai unzipped the flap of his tent, climbed up the cliff, and yelled out, "I AM THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!" His words echoed along the canyon.  
  
"I could debate that." Matt had walked towards Tai.  
  
"So could I." Izzy came from the other direction.  
  
"You mean, you both…? With Mimi? …" Tai pointed at Izzy. "…And Jenn?" Tai pointed to Matt. The two other boys nodded. "Just now?" They nodded again. "Jeeze, well, at least I'm not the only one."  
  
"All I can say is…wow. Mimi is one fine creature." Tai and Matt nodded in agreement. "So was that your first time Matt?"  
  
"Well, um…yeah."  
  
"I know it wasn't yours, Tai."  
  
"What are you talking about Izzy?" The three had started walking down the cliff.  
  
"Did you ever wonder what was on the tape?"  
  
"I just knew it was embarrassing, I didn't know what?"  
  
"Well, you at least got Sora's shirt off. I saw that. But you were both pretty drunk. You both drank four between you. And you had three Matt. I was the only one who didn't."  
  
"Even Kari." Tai's eye started to twitch.  
  
"Blame Matt, he was the one who brought the beer."  
  
"Matt! Why I…." Tai never got to finish.  
  
Just then, three seducing voices rang out. "Tai Bear!", "Mattie!", "Kou- kun!"  
  
Tai jabbed Matt in the chest. "I'll deal with you later." Tai sprinted off towards the tents.  
  
"Why'd you have to tell him it was me?" Matt raced off to the tents.  
  
"This has been one of the best nights ever." Izzy ran off too.  
  
  
  
Tai sat down by the camp fire where most of the others, excluding those who did more than sleep *ahem*. "Man! That was the best night of my life!"  
  
Sora walked from the tent and sat down on Tai's lap. "Hey, Tai-Bear." Some of the others exchanged confused glances.  
  
"Hey, Beautiful." Tai wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and kissed her.  
  
"Um, are we missing something?" Ken arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, maybe."  
  
"Oh, were you the one who yelled 'I'm the luckiest man in the world'?" Yolei questioned.  
  
"Actually, he said 'I'm the luckiest man alive', not 'in the world'."  
  
"Hello, Izzy. Or should I say 'Kou-kun'?" Tai snickered after his own comment.  
  
"Eh, heh, heh." Izzy put his arm around the back of his head.  
  
"Actually, that name is reserved for me only." Mimi wrapped her arm around Izzy's shoulders.  
  
"Okay, I'm certain we're missing something."  
  
"--Sigh--, you're right, T.K. Um, male members of the Digidestined, follow me." Sora removed herself from Tai's lap as he stood up. "Izzy, you too. You can make-out with Mimi later." Izzy turned red at Tai's comment. The 'men' walked into the woods.  
  
"Tai, what about Matt?"  
  
"He can find out himself."  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"—Sigh-- all right, Ken, and the rest of you, Matt, Izzy, and me, well, we did a little more than sleep last night."  
  
"You mean…."  
  
"That's right, Cody. Izzy scored with Mimi, Matt scored with Jenn and I scored with Sora, twice. Very nice night."  
  
"You scored twice?!"  
  
"Yeah, right after I got back to the tent."  
  
"You guys weren't the only ones." Everyone stared at Davis. "Well, I didn't score, but I got Kelly's shirt and bra off."  
  
"Eh, it's a start."  
  
"YOU GUYS COMIN' BACK?" Sora and Mimi called out to the woods.  
  
"WE'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE!" Tai and Izzy called out to the campsite.  
  
"So, anybody else do something?"  
  
"Well, I declared my love for Mari." Joe started to blush.  
  
"I meant physical things. Like getting the shirt off, for example."  
  
"No." All but Davis, Tai and Izzy said.  
  
"Okay, oh, and I'll have to thank Matt for suggesting scary stories. That's what got it goin' on!"  
  
Chapter Seven: Leaving  
  
"Finally." Matt and Jenn had both woken up and were at the campsite.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just about everyone else were up a while ago. You two are late."  
  
"Oh, Matt. Two things. First…" Tai punched Matt in the face. "…Second, thanks." Matt just stood there, rubbing his nose, confused. "Well, let's get going troops!"  
  
"--Sigh--it's been at least three years since we last went to the digital world for more than four minutes and he still acts like the original goggle- boy we went to summer camp with." Joe hung his head.  
  
"I resent that, Joe. Will you just get Gomamon so we can get back to the cabin?"  
  
"I'll need Cody's help."  
  
"Okay, Digiport Open!" Joe and Cody disappeared into the computer, and reappeared seconds later with Gomamon.  
  
"Okay, Gomamon, let's get you digivolved."  
  
"I guess that dragon wasn't a dream."  
  
"Oh yeah, you four aren't Digidestined. I keep forgetting. Me and the other five oldest, plus T.K. and Kari, went to the digital world a few years ago and the other four went four years after. We were brought there to save the world from evil monsters, which we fought with our partners, like Gomamon here."  
  
"Um, oh…-…k?"  
  
"Good. Joe, Digivolving Time."  
  
"Roger. Gomamon…Digivolve!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon! All aboard." All of the Digidestined got on, but the others appeared hesitant. The guys finally convinced them.  
  
  
  
"No! I don't want to leave you, Kelly! I neeeeeed you!" Davis was currently holding on tight to the doorframe, while Matt and Tai tried to pull him off.  
  
"Grow up, Davie. You can visit me on the weekends, when my dad's not around --giggles--."  
  
"I can!?" Davis let go quickly, which sent him, Tai and Matt flying back into a wall.  
  
Sora and Jenn quickly ran over to their fallen boyfriends. "Oh Tai! Are you okay?"  
  
"Is there something I can get you Mattie?"  
  
"I'll be okay as soon as DAVIS gets off me." Tai scowled at his inheritor of Courage.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry Tai." Davis hopped off the leader of the DD. "Goodbye Kelly! I won't forget you!"  
  
"We haven't left yet Davis!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
And the DD left America, some of them leaving more than others.  
  
  
  
Y.M.: E-mail me to tell me how terrible this was, or how wonderful.  
  
Tai: I thought it was fabulous!  
  
Y.M.: That's because you got to screw Sora, twice.  
  
Joe: I just hope you used protection.  
  
Tai: What?  
  
Joe: AHHHH!!!!  
  
Tai: What did I say?  
  
Sora: --Whispers in Tai's ear.--  
  
Tai: WHAT!?  
  
Y.M.: Oh, I don't own digimon. And I might make a sequel, if you're lucky. Adios 


End file.
